User blog:Jncrushcandies/MasterChef USA Season 10 Top 18 Power Rankings
Last week's episode was a very nice starter to the actual competition. It commenced with basic skills all talented homecooks should know and a mystery box that celebrates Gordon Ramsay's 10 seasons (years) in MasterChef! One surprising event last week is when we lost two homecooks instead of the usual one homecook. We lost Deanna (20th place) and Kenny (19th place) last week which wasn't that surprising. However the stakes have been raised especially since Kenny went home just for a bad presentation in his dish despite having amazing flavours. Anyways, we're now left with our top 18 homecooks in season 10 of MasterChef. We are heading into our first big and bold team challenge and eventual pressure test of the tenth installement of MasterChefonFox! Let's get on ranking!: 18) Liz: Liz's recent divorce is getting the best of her. She goot into the bottom 5 last episode and if she doesn't act much bolder, she could easily be the next one going home if their team loses next episode. 17) Wuta: Wuta seems to have a lot of potential. However if he didn't make the pork at all, I personally think he would've easily went home last episode. I have to rank him this low because of this. Sorry Wuta :(. 16) Evan: Evan made the bottom 3 of this episode. Great karma since he was judging other homecooks abilities during the basic skills test. I think Evan could either be going home very soon from now, or will end up to be the main antagonist with a very huge story arc in this season. This one's going to be a great gamble. 15) Micah: I can confidently say that Micah isn't in the very bottom now. However, I also haven't seen enough from him to put him much higher than rank 15. Micah's basic skills test was lackluster, but his mystery box pressure test dish was amazing! He's kinda wishy-washy for me right now considering his subpar auditions. 14) Kimberly: Kimberly didn't do bad at all in this episode! She definitely redeemed herself after her poor basic skills test result. Does she scream winner to me? No. Can she make it far? I think she can slide by for a few weeks for now. 13) Michael: Haven't seen much from him. However what I've seen from him so far is enough to convince me that he's okay for now. 12) Keturah: Not much seen from this British lady. As the only one who's cross-countried in the top 20 (top 18) who is in the competition, I think she's faring quite well! Even though she may be doing quite well as of now, due to the very high standards of season 10, I can say she's somewhere near the middle of the pack as of now. 11) Sam: Barely seen much from him. However he is definitely a solid home cook! That's all I can say for now. 10) Bri: Bri seems to be really calm. This can be a good thing, or a bad thing. Let's see which of which is the correct option as we move on in the competition. For now, the safest spot for her is towards the middle of the top 18 power rankings. Well, the only thing I can say right now is to wish her good luck! She may need it? Or she may not? 9) Shari: Poor Shari seems to crack under the pressure a lot. I've only seen her cook dishes that are towards the indian or curry side of things. I think she can nail other stuff but the high demands for season 10 looks like it's already been getting into her. I can say that she's a contender as of now though. Contender. 8) Subha: Subha got a capital yes from Gordon in the auditions. All of a sudden he went silent. He's still very promising to me though. Contender. 7) Jamie: Loved his start. I think he's defintely going far if he keeps on his energetic disposition. I think i've underestimated him in the very beginning, but he's proving me wrong! 6) Dorian: Not the start I've wanted from her, considering her messup on the basic skills test. The thing with her is she really bounced back well in the mystery box pressure test. I'm happy for her but she may crack under the pressure anytime soon. Contender. 5) Fred: Fred is a great cook but he keeps on doubting himself. This may affect him later on in the competition. If Fred is more confident about his own abilities, he's definitely going to be ranked way higher than just #5. Another even bigger contender. 4) Nick: Nick is a harvard kid that translates his knowledge in to cooking has been done very well in the last episode. He has huge potential and I definitely think he can make top 10 as of now if he continuese like this. A huge contender with huge potential at the same time. 3) Noah: Amazing first round. I think he's going to do very well in the team challenge since he is a very vocal and confident person. Big hands but fine, visually appealing creations. Contender. 2) Renee: Renee is a great contender already, she is the only one who finished her basic skills test early to the point where she even has ample time to clear down her station. That's the right thing to do in a professional kitchen. If she does well in these next two episodes (first one team challenge, second one pressure test), I think she would definitely be the one to beat. Great job, I feel bad for underestimating her at the very beginning of the competition. 1) Sarah: Sarah continues to show her excellence. She's a huge contender who'll make it really far for sure. Her cooking is amazing, her attitude and potential is amazing and her basic skills are amazing as well. She's still #1 and still holds that title. We definitely got a good split and a good first impression within our remaining contestants. People like Sarah, Renee, Noah and Nick would go really far if they continue like this. People like Dorian and Shari would definitely do well if they always make a comeback after a mistake. However, Liz, Wuta and Evan certainly fell behind last episode. Liz looks like she really does crack under the pressure, so therefore I think Liz is the safest bet to go home if their team loses the team challenge. Going home: Elizabeth (Liz) Linn Category:Blog posts